


wrap around my roots

by gribbins



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gribbins/pseuds/gribbins
Summary: There’s something thrilling about the phrase ‘my husband’. He wants to say it more.Griffin and Nick get married.





	wrap around my roots

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this is so unbelievably schmoopy and dumb but its the first thing i've really been able to write in ages and hey. i fucking love marriage fics. so here. have some words of Nick and Griffin getting married. As always, fictional versions of real people, dont read if u know or are anyone involved, and please dont direct this at the boys. it would surely kill me.
> 
> Title comes from Hear The Grass Grow by Big Tree, which I listened to on repeat while writing this. It's delightfully sweet.

It’s a lazy late summer evening in Austin, and the heat that always hums in the background is steadily falling to an evening chill. It feels like the summer is just about to snap to fall, and Nick will once again be comfortable in his own skin. He likes Austin a lot more than he ever thought he would after moving out there, likes the weird craft beers Griffin stashes in the vegetable crisper in their fridge, and likes the endless blues of the sky here. He always thought he’d stay in California but it’s not so bad to be somewhere else.

It’s too hot for close contact, but Griffin is insufferable, and he’s lying on top of Nick on the couch, every inch of him pressed against him, and their skin sticking uncomfortably in the still fading heat. Nick doesn’t have the heart to kick him off, and he supposes the pressure is rather nice. Even when Griffin’s sticking to him like glue Nick is still endlessly amazed that he gets to have this. That he gets to work with the people he does, and that he gets to fall asleep most nights curled up around Griffin. 

They had a lazy day today, played some video games and ignored their responsibilities, just for once. Griffin loves to work and Nick treasures the days when he can make him relax like this, make him stop thinking about all the things he has to do and instead just goof around with Nick. There was one point during the day, when Griffin had rested his head in Nick’s lap, reading some stupid crime novel while Nick idly scrolled through tumblr on his phone, and Nick had thought that he wanted to spend the rest of his life just like this. He had pushed the thought aside at the time, thought that it was silly but now it seems anything but. 

They were watching some stupid reality tv show, something just to pass the time really, and Griffin was way more invested than Nick, giggling softly at dumb scenes as they happened and poking Nick in the thigh every time he wanted Nick to pay attention. A sharp jab to the upper thigh brought Nick out of his thoughts, and he looked down to find Griffin staring at him upside down.

“You look funny upside down you know” Nick said, smiling down at Griffin, who grinned goofily at him, relaxed and hazy in the evening.

“You do too. Where have you been all night, you seem kinda far away?” Griffin said, stretching himself across Nick and clicking the joints in his back in the process. Nick winced at the noise, and Griffin’s pleased expression turned guilty for just a second. “Sorry” he said softly, and Nick let his hands work themselves into Griffin’s hair. He loved Griffin’s hair, it really was criminally soft. 

“Been thinking about getting married I guess” Nick said, continuing to brush Griffin’s hair back and forth, while Griffin’s body tightened against him.

“Is that so? You thinking of walking me down the aisle in a white dress Nicolas Robinson, because I’m pretty sure we’re a bit past that”

“No, not that. I just uh. I thought it would be nice. To have all the paperwork and stuff. All the legal stuff you know.” Nick felt himself flushing, he felt trapped in the stupidness of his idea “You know me, I love paperwork.”

Griffin pulled himself off Nick and sat up, looking at him, and Nick had no clue what he was seeing, but something made Griffin smile at him.

“Okay then. Let’s get some paperwork. I wouldn’t mind having a husband.” Griffin said, and Nick felt his face redden even more at that, he had no idea that that word would cause such a reaction in him, but there was something so sweet about Griffin calling him his husband that it made his breath catch.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind being your husband.” Nick smiled, and kissed Griffin softly, savouring in the moment, knowing that there would be tons of time for this. He could feel Griffin smiling against his lips. 

 

Later that night, after Griffin rides Nick, slowly, as if they’ve got all the time in the world, after Griffin cums across both of their chests, after Nick gently wipes them both down with a wet cloth, Nick pushes himself against Griffin, and pulls Griffin’s arm around him. They don’t cuddle much when they sleep, too set in their ways and too irritable about sleep to bother fussing with it but tonight, at least for a little bit, Nick feels affectionate and sweet, and he wants to press himself against Griffin. Griffin seems not to mind judging by the way he kisses Nick’s temple and squeezes him close to him.

“I’m glad you wanna be my husband” Nick whispers, staring up at the ceiling. Verbal affection doesn’t come easy to him, he likes to hide behind jokes, it’s easier than the sick feeling of vulnerability he gets. Griffin makes it easier. 

“Me too” says Griffin, and Nick rolls over to his side of his bed, smiling to himself softly. There’s something thrilling about the phrase ‘my husband’. He wants to say it more.

Griffin wakes up earlier than Nick most of the time, his body clock naturally waking him up in the morning, while Nick struggles to wake up before 10 on a good day. Mostly it just means that Griffin makes the coffee in the morning, and most days Nick wakes up to a hot cup of coffee on his bedside table, and Griffin tiredly reading through the news on his phone. 

“Anything good happen?” Nick asks, groggy but wanting to stick to their morning traditions. Nick doesn’t tend to read the news much, but he likes it when Griffin tells him about it. He likes Griffin talking to him in most scenarios.

“Nah. The world is garbage, what else is new.” Griffin huffs to himself, before putting his phone down in the bed and looking over at Nick. “You up for going down to the county clerk’s office today? We have to wait 3 days before we can actually get married, but we can start it now. A courthouse marriage sounds good.” Nick almost chokes on his coffee. He was half expecting Griffin to ignore their conversation yesterday, or at least to bring up doing something bigger than a courthouse wedding, maybe something with his brothers there, or their colleagues, the various people they’ve accumulated over lives lived both together and separately. Nick feels squeamish about marrying Griffin in front of so many people, but he’d do it for him. 

“Not that that doesn’t sound perfect to me, but wouldn’t you want your family there?” 

“I love them but, maybe it’d be nice to have this just for us. Just a little secret between me and you.” Griffin laughs. “Plus you know how they are. They’d ruin our wedding for sure. What about your family?”

“Eh. Something just for us sounds pretty good to me too.” Nick kisses Griffin, open mouthed despite their gross coffee and morning breath, making Griffin cup his face and pull himself even closer. 

 

The Registry office is packed and bustling at 9 AM, but thankfully the line isn’t too long. Nick notices that they seem like the only non-straight couple there, the office is mostly filled with excited young men and women presenting their passports to middle aged women and men who have been doing this job for far too long. Nick is wearing a stained anime t-shirt and Griffin is wearing his dorky dad clothes, and they are so out of place in this office. One of the women at the desks beckons Nick and Griffin over and Griffin excitedly grabs Nick's hand and pulls him over.

The woman at the desk helps them through the form, pointing out what needed to go where, and checking their IDs with a smile on her face. Nick kind of can’t believe this is happening. When they say they don’t know who they want to do a ceremony, the woman at the desk tells them that the County Office has a list online of judges who perform wedding ceremonies in the County and Griffin beams at her before bringing up the list on his phone. They pick the first one they see that seems nice, ask if she’s at all free the next two upcoming weekends to officiate a marriage for them, and wait for a response.

She gets back to them later in the day, when they’re skyping with their coworkers from Polygon, and they read the email on Griffin’s phone and beam at each other. They’re getting married on Saturday. 

“Hey, what’s gotten you two all smiley, don’t tell me Griffin’s pregnant already” Simone said, laughing at them over skype.

“Nah, no babies here besides Nick. Just some good news.” Griffin said, and the conversation naturally flowed on, no one caring enough to try to dig any deeper. 

That night Nick lies next to Griffin and can’t stop thinking about how it’s a little over a week before they’re getting married, and that no one in their life knows. He loves Griffin so much, and he thinks he’s never been as happy as this.

The week passes slowly, with recordings for Cool Games Inc. and various Polygon things, but it passes. The marriage license arrives on Wednesday, and on Saturday they’re dressed up in the closest thing to formal clothes they own, collared shirts and slacks. Griffin’s wearing a bowtie. They wear jackets, and Nick feels like an idiot but he’s happy about it.

The ceremony is hardly one, Nick and Griffin standing in a courtroom, reciting vows with perfect smiles on their faces, with their neighbors as witnesses. They get their neighbors to take pictures with Griffin’s phone, one of them kissing, and another of them beaming at the camera holding hands. It doesn’t look much like most marriages but it looks perfect to them.

And later, much later, Nick undresses Griffin slowly and kisses every inch of him.

**Author's Note:**

> this maybe has a bonus chapter coming up where everyone finds out they got married without them and throw them a big stupid wedding party. maybe.
> 
> as always, find me on twitter @thegribbening, and on tumblr @thegribbenings!


End file.
